


Skip To The Good Bit

by hanic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanic/pseuds/hanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minty Fake Dating au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skip To The Good Bit

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the first fic I have ever written and it's unbetaed so I'm sorry for any errors there are. I hope you like it :)  
> Work and chapter title are from Skip To The Good Bit by the Rizzle kicks

“That is literally the dumbest idea I have ever heard. “ Miller scoffed, rubbing his hand over his face in disbelief. “Just tell your family you’re single, it’ll be fine, Jesus Christ”

Monty looked up at Miller with total exasperation, “But you don’t understand Nate,” he whined. “If I show up single my parents will try to set me up with someone again and I am not having a repeat of the Harper incident”

“What incident, you and Harper are like best friends?”

“Only cause my parents put us together on a blind date that went disastrously! We bonded over the complete horror of it. ” Miller just blinked in response and stared blankly at Monty. He couldn’t believe the nonsense he was hearing.

He raised his eyebrows, “And you somehow believe that being fake boyfriends isn’t going to end disastrously?” 

Monty shook his head and sighed. “God, Nate, just do this one thing for me, please? You owe me a favor, and anyway if it does go horribly at least we can bond over it, right?”

“Why can’t you get someone else to do it? Like Jasper? Or Bellamy? Even better, ask Murphy. I’m sure he’d be a real hoot with your parents” Miller chuckled to himself at the thought. That’d be a sight to see.

“Ha-ha, very funny. I couldn’t ask Jasper because the boys basically family, my parents would see right through it. They know Bellamy and Clarke are engaged, they’re invited to the wedding, you moron. And I hope that Murphy comment was a joke because, _oh my god_ , that would be a disaster. I’m pretty sure my parents would try to set me up on dates just to get me the hell away from him!” Monty threw his arms up in exasperation almost smacking himself in the face. Miller sighed and closed his eyes. He did owe Monty for all the times he had slept on his couch. Bellamy and Clarke had really loud sex and Miller hates that he knows that.

He groaned, “Fine, okay. But on one condition, I get to come up with how I asked you out. Deal?”

“Deal, deal, deal! Oh my god, thank you so much, Nate!” Monty practically squealed and tackled Miller into a lung-crushing hug. “You won’t regret this, I promise!” For some reason, Miller couldn’t find it in himself to disagree.

 

 

Murphy was in the kitchen pouring himself a glass of whiskey when Miller walked down the stairs. It was just the two of them now after Bellamy had moved in with Clarke. He doesn’t mind it too much. Yeah, Murphy’s an asshole, but he’s his asshole, so it’s alright.

“Why the fuck are you dressed like you're going to a funeral?” Murphy asked, spitting the crackers he had just shoved into his mouth everywhere.

“I could ask you why your drinking whiskey at three in the afternoon, but I won’t ‘cause I’m not rude. Besides, I’m not going to a funeral, I’m going to a wedding. Well, a rehearsal dinner, then a wedding.” Miller looked down at his watch, he didn’t have time to deal with Murphy right now. He was supposed to meet Monty in five minutes.

“Touché. But aren’t weddings supposed to be a happy affair? You look like you’re about to vomit, and what’s with all the black?”

Miller looked at his clothes with confusion. “Does it look bad? Monty said black made me look rugged” At that, Murphy started laughing hysterically. Miller just scowled and glared at him. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, just that Monty has got you so whipped, dude. You’d do anything for that kid. It’s a little pathetic actually”

“Real funny coming from you. Didn’t I just see you buying tampons for Raven the other day?” Miller smirked and dodged the pillow Murphy had just chucked at his head.

  
“You promised to pretend that you never saw that! What happened to your loyalty, Miller?”

“Hey Murph, you know the rules, if you’re gonna be an asshole, I get to be an asshole back. Quid pro quo.” Miller glanced at his watch again, “Shit, I’m going to be late. I’ll catch you later”

  
“Alright cya loser.” Murphy turned to look at Miller and waggled his eyebrows, “Give Monty a big kiss for me!”

“Get fucked, Murphy!” Miller shouted. He could hear the asshole laughing as he rushed out of their apartment. He really needed to get a new roommate.

 

  

When Miller finally arrived at Monty’s loft he found the boy pacing back and forth in front of the door. “You're late. I was beginning to think you had bailed on me”

“Yeah, sorry about that, Murphy was being an asshole as usual and held me up”

  
Monty shook his head, “I will never understand why you room with that guy, he’s like the living embodiment of at least four of the deadly sins!”

“True, but he pays the rent on time and makes me feel better about myself in comparison, so it’s alright.” Miller gave Monty a lopsided grin. “Come on, let’s get going before we’re late to the rehearsal dinner.”

The car ride was quiet for the most part. The two sat in comfortable silence only broken by Miller’s occasional, ‘Are we there, _yet_?’. They had settled on listening to a pop station on the radio because it was Monty’s favorite kind of music. Miller thought about changing the station a couple of times, because, _god_ , did he hate pop music, but watching Monty dance and sing along to all the songs was just too adorable. Monty caught Miller smiling in his peripheral vision and suddenly asked, “What’s so funny?”

  
Miller froze, the smile completely wiped from his face, “Uhhhh, nothing. Just thought of something stupid.”

“Dude!” Monty turned and poked Miller in the side, “C’mon what’s so funny?”

“Eyes on the road! And really, it’s nothing. I was just thinking you’re kind of adorable when you dance.” Miller felt the blush creep up his neck. Oh god, why had he said that? Miller glanced at Monty and saw that the kid’s face had turned red.

Monty swallowed and whispered, “You call me adorable a lot, you know that?” All Miller could do was stare at him in shock. He knows he’s had a crush on Monty for what feels like ages now, but he thought he was more subtle than that. He had almost told Monty many times about how he felt, but every time he was about to he remembered Monty showing up at his door heartbroken, crying about Jasper and Maya. Monty was in love with Jasper and Miller had accepted that long ago.

“Well, it’s ‘cause you are adorable Mont. Hell, even Murphy calls you adorable behind your back.” That was a total lie, but Monty didn’t have to know that.

“Okay, even I, as gullible as I am, know that isn’t true, because Murphy doesn’t even call Raven adorable, and he’s like totally in love with her.”

“Well, yeah, could you imagine Raven’s rage if someone called her adorable? She’d probably kick their ass for even thinking it. Murphy knows better than that; he calls her badass instead.” Monty and Miller both laughed at that. Miller thought Raven and Murphy were such an odd couple, but they worked so he really couldn’t judge.

“So, did you come up with how you asked me out yet?”

“Yeah, actually I came up with a couple. Number one, we were both high off our asses at a party, and you came up to me and claimed, “I can’t change the tides if the moon won’t cooperate! It’s basic physics!” and were completely irate about it. So me and you ventured outside and started shouting at the moon and woke up the next day lying in a field of grass. I ended up asking you to go breakfast with me, and we’ve been together ever since!” Miller finished his story with a smirked and a wave of his hand.

“Uh, yeah, no. Not happening. My parents would freak!”

“Okay, how about… I challenged you to a dance battle, winner had to pay for drinks?”

“You can’t be serious.” Monty turned and looked at Miller annoyed, “Oh my god, you really are serious. Please tell me you have a totally normal one?”

“Ugh, fine, ruin all my fun. Raven was the one that suggested we go out on a date, because she quote, ‘could not take the UST anymore’. Does that work?” Miller didn’t tell Monty that Raven had actually said this to him last week, because there are just some things Monty didn’t need to know.

“I could totally see Raven actually saying that, so yeah, I guess that one will have to do.” Monty chuckled and made a right turn onto a road shaded by huge willow trees. Miller looked out the window took in the sight. This town was beautiful, he could see why Monty’s sister wanted to get married here. They pulled up to the dinner just as it was about to begin, and Miller silently thanked the heavens that they didn’t have to attend the “rehearsal” part. He turned to Monty, “I never asked, but why aren’t you in the actual wedding? I’m just curious”.

“Oh well, it’s really no big deal. My sister and I aren’t that close because she’s seven years older than me and it was always such an awkward age gap. It also doesn’t help that Lonny and I don’t get along that well. He’s a cop that takes his job too seriously and when he found out about my stint in juvie for illegal moonshine and drug possession, as well as my passion for hacking… let’s just say he did not approve.” Monty looked at Miller and smiled sadly. “But he obviously makes my sister happy, so I can’t complain too much.”

“Oh wow. He probably won’t take too kindly to me being a thief then.”

“Hey! You’re a great thief, though. If he has any problems with it, he can fight me!” Monty started to laugh and Miller soon joined in, god they were such fucked up kids.

“Even better, let’s tell him about our whole friend group and how we all met in juvie. I’m sure he’ll love it!” At that Monty threw his head back and laughed even harder. Miller couldn’t help but think it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. God, he was so screwed.


End file.
